Gergy (SAO:TTRPG)
|-| Short quote = |-| Longboi Excerpt= Summary In the world of the Tabletop RPG version of SAO, not only are the 10,000 in Japan effected, but the game was released worldwide, and on a variety of servers, leaving a significant part of the world to be held hostage. Gergy is an American among them, but for inexplicable reasons, he was looped into the Japan servers despite living in the US. He spent about a month waiting for the clearers to do their thing, but eventually, he decided he had enough, and went out into the world. He met up with Kai, and eventually made a Guild, simply known as the party. And with them, they went into a world filled with Tragedy, hope, death and love, almost like they're living a real life..... Personality While often poorly characterized due to meta reasons of DMUA not being that great at characters at the start of the run, at his core, Gergy is someone who sees the world for what it is. Throughout SAO Tabletop, he considered it what it is: a game. Though, that's not to say he disregarded it's significance, as he knew full well that, if he hit 0 for good, he would indeed die. But, since he knew that death was a reality of life, he simply didn't care for his own safety. Due to this, he often took dangerous actions, putting himself, and others in danger, until he realized he should localize such a behavior to himself. As he goes further down the line, he started to see reality in a more detailed fashion. He saw that NPCs were complex, that they were built to be people, and not necessarily just friend or foe, who could be convinced into other actions. Then he saw the dark side of people. As the Unitum summit broke out, and Player Killers wanted his head so they could be famous, he saw no way to turn them. So, he ironed his will, and, seeing that they're too dangerous to live, outright killed one of them. Since then, he has kept a realist perspective, though, at a cost. He saw himself as right, but, since the person he cared about most opposed such ideas, he wanted to be wrong. But as the war went on, with him seeing chaos, destruction, and the other side simply not caring, he didn't waver from his ideals. In fact, in the climax of the summit, he gave in entirely. As he saw anarchy looking upon Sage's sacrifice, hardly caring in favor of their own ambitions, he snapped, charging into the horde of red crystals, and via sheer grit, might and skill, slaughtered them wantonly, casting many men aside and shattering them to fragments of blue, defeating his enemy, right there and now. Though, he eventually stopped, not by physical force, but by the person who represented his wish for idealism: Kai. With a blade and eyes that begged him to stop, he fell to his knees, seeing the simple reality, that what he has done couldn't be taken back. Since then, he's grown much more cynical, as, with the removal of his Twelve Labors after the summit, he sees himself as destined for one thing alone: Death. He only saw what the world is, a cruel place, where if he must work to overcome the bosses and everything stopping him from getting home. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Gergy (Username), Gerald Allen Reed (Real Name) Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Gamer Eye Color: A Blueish Green Hair Color: Blonde Martial Status: Technically married, though, game mechanics are hardly legally binding. Status: Alive Affiliation: The party Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A, 7-A with Nine Lives Finisher, At least 7-A, likely High 7-A with Smite | At least Low 7-B, Higher against wounded opponents with Catastrophe Eraser Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills increase speed and damage output), Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players and NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying), Enhanced Senses (Anyone with a high perception rating has their senses tuned to high levels), Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement via the Thot Crusading Scroll (Can cause NPCs to be agroed) and Oblivion's Chain (Able to ensnare enemies, leaving them open to attack), Healing via Powernap, Instinctive Reaction via Instinct, Resurrection via Twelve Labors, Durability Negation via Nine Lives Finisher, Standard Player/NPC Resistances | Same as before, though Loses Resurrection and Durability Negation, in favor of gaining Regeneration (Mid, scales to other players who can recover from stabs to the head, and can even regenerate entire severed limbs) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Has a modifier of 56, and with Berserker, increases his attack power by 2x, making him far superior to Kirito), Mountain level with Nine Lives Finisher (Deals automatic critical damage, doubling the power of this attack), At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level with Smite (Can do the combined damage of 15 of his hits at once) Nine Lives Finisher has some degree of Durability Negation. | At least Small City level (Though vastly weaker then before due to the removal of his Berserker skills, still far superior to Zeke), Higher against wounded opponents with Catastrophe Eraser (Catastrophe Eraser deals automatic critical hits to those on 20% or lower health) Speed: Hypersonic+ Travel Speed (Has comparable Agility to Kai when she did this), At least Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed (Did this with a 14 Weapon Skill Modifier, and has since amped himself to combine Weapon Skill and Strength to get a 56 Modifier) | Hypersonic+ Travel Speed, At least Massively Hypersonic (Significantly slower then before, but, with a mod of 32, is still greatly superior to himself in the Elf War) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Far Higher (Has a 27 Strength Modifier, making him vastly superior to Asterius), Higher out of combat (Martial Arts Multiplies his Strength by 2 out of combat) | Same as before Striking Strength: At least Small City Class (Has higher strength then Zeke, along with Martial Arts) | Same as before Durability: Varies (His Tank skill halves damage dealt to him and reduces it by a fourth when blocking, making the amount of damage he can take heavily dependant on the AP of the opponent), At least City level+ (Took multiple attacks from Kirito, and has a high enough damage reduction to take other blows with little to no damage) | Varies, At least City level+ (More durable then before, with tank now applying normally to blocking) Stamina: Superhuman (VR Avatars can't get tired physically, only mentally. Can take various damaging blows and still fight uninhibited.) Range: Extended Melee Range with basic attacks and standard sword skills. Tens of meters via activation. Up to Kilometers via Sonic Leap | Up to tens of meters with Sonic Leap Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a lengthy cooldown, meaning they cannot be easily spammed without cooldown negation crystals. Gergy can sometimes forget his own vulnerability, leading him to charge into clearly lethal situations without any forethought. After the summit, his vulnerability became exponentially more clear, and he lost that weakness. Keys: Pre Unitum Summit | Post Unitum Summit Standard Equipment *Selfless Stout Armor (Armor created from the combined effort of the human race and their willingness to live together, even through the many conflicts they had. +(Durability stat)/2 Durability. Gives the user Super Armor one round per battle when an ally is half Health or lower) *Gladius Antiquos Dryadalum (An ancient giant blade that feeds off of the user's strength. +(Weapon Skill+Strength) damage. -1 Agility modifier, and it cannot be lowered in any way) **The Trinket of Weapon Strengthening (A charm tied to the pommel of a sword, which allows Strength to be added along with Weapon Skill when dealing damage) *Thot Crusading Scroll (Taunts the opposition, and draws Agro for 3 rounds upon success.) *Sigil of Kales'Oh (Cannot be sold. Grants access to Forest Elven-controlled areas) *Revak's One Wing (Allows the user to never take fall damage) *Oblivion's Chains (Can be used as a grappling hook and as unbreakable chains to entrap enemies for up to D10 turns. Whatever's chained can roll STR v STR to break out.) *Sigil of Lyusula (Reward for completing the Shipwright of Yore. Cannot be sold. Grants access to Dark Elven-controlled areas. +1 to Agility rolls when it's in your inventory) *6 Cooldown Negation Crystals *7 Teleport Crystal *3 Orbs of Memory Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pre Unitum Summit= 'Passive Skills:' Normal Skills *Stout (Allows Durability to further reduce damage when blocking. Requires the user to wear a Full Set of Armor to use.) *Nothing Can Weigh Me Down (Can use a full set of armor and a heavy weapon without any repercussions) *Martial Arts Master (Can only use when completing the Martial Arts Quest. Increases damage with unarmed fighting (includes combo skills that uses unarmed fighting, though only the unarmed parts) by x1.7 rounded up. In addition, when out of combat, whenever you're doing a Strength related activity, you may double your strength modifier. Also, when in combat, your Intelligence goes up by an entire modifier whenever you attempt to find a weakness in an enemy) *Tank (Only available once you reach 100 Durability naturally. When tanking an enemy that does higher damage than your Durability modifier, the damage you’ll take will be that damage minus your Durability modifier divided by 2 rounded down. If you block, the damage is reduced by a 4th instead. If the enemy doesn’t do more damage, then this passive will not activate. This passive also does reduce true damage, but of course durability is not applied.) *Willpower defense (Upon a successful block, becomes immune to status effects such as Stun.) *Evolution (Will slowly change the user's appearance over a period of time depending on how much they work to get to that appearance. The type of work will vary depending on what type of appearance you chose) *Powernap (Can only use when completing the Meditation quest on floor 6 by sleeping through the Monk's rambling. After napping, your Health increases by 10% rounded up after every round in combat, and passively increases out of combat as well, until you go to sleep. It takes 10 minutes real time to finish napping out of combat, and 5 rounds in combat. During that time, you cannot do anything else. Absolutely nothing else. If something distracts you while napping you must start all over again) *Will To Live (Gain invulnerability when your Health is supposed to reach 0 for that remaining round only. Can only use once per battle. Takes Priority over Twelve Labors.) *Adrenaline Rush (Gain +4 luck in all rolls at 50% Health and below) Berserker Skills *The Twelve Labors (Berserker only. Upon the user’s Health hitting 0, instead of dying, the user will be invulnerable for the rest of the round. In addition, after that round ends, the user will have 11 more “lives”. Upon all of the user’s lives being taken, then they’ll truly die. However, after every life is lost, the user will be left at 1 Health. Lives come back one per day) *Heraculean Offense (Berserker Only. Allows the Berserker's attack multiplier to apply to total damage, and allows Strength to be added to attack rolls using a Greatsword.) *Heraculean Defense (Berserker Only. Prevents Blocked hits from reducing health below 1, and allows Strength to be added to Block Rolls using a Greatsword.) 'Sword Skills:' Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 6 seconds long. Normal Skills *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) *Instinct (Unarmed only. Always sees an opening in an enemy, and can instinctively take it for a free hit. 4 round cooldown) *Senda (Unarmed only. 1 hit. Quickly jabs the enemy at blinding speeds. -1 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge or counter. The skill also has a 20% (16 or above) chance to disarm the opponent. 4 round cooldown) *Smite (Two handed only. 1 Hit. Deals the damage worth of 15 at once. 16 Round Cooldown.) Berserker Skills *Dragonslayer Sword (Berserker only. Bonus Action. The user is able to equip a giant sword that’s bigger than the user themself that’s combined with their regular weapon, increasing their damage by +(Base Damage). The giant sword decreases Agility by a -1 modifier. The sword is able to be optionally shown while the Skill is active. This Skill can only be used once per day) *Berserker Armor (Berserker only. Bonus Action. The user is able to equip dark knight-like armor on top of their regular equipment from out of nowhere, increasing their Durability by +(Base Damage) rounded up. The armor set has no downsides. The armor is able to be optionally shown while the Skill is active. This Skill can only be used once per day) *Nine Lives Finisher (Berserker only. 9 hit. The final Berserker Sword Skill. Focuses only on a single enemy and strikes with the speed and power of a true berserker, dealing automatic critical damage and +(Base Damage) True Damage each hit. This Skill can only be used once per day) *Activation (Berserker Only. Bonus Action. Able to enhance a Sword skill to let it cover a 1 Turn AOE. Cannot effect who the user wants to protect most. Can use only once per day.) Outside System Skills *Romance Meteor (OuSS with Kai) (Replicates Meteor Fall Combo, but instead of throwing a sword, Gergy boosts Kai into the air so she can dive down to attack the Opponent from above as Gergy stuns them with a punch.) *Tank and Switch (OuSS with Kai) (When Gergy takes a hit, either blocking or tanking, Kai either leaps over or goes around Gergy for a free counter attack) *Party Up (OuSS with the entire party) (Everyone lines up in formation, and rushes with ultimate coordination, dealing massive damage with everyone unleashing their sword skills simultaneously. Cools Down after a day and exhausts everyone's turn) |-|Post Unitum Summit= 'Passive Skills:' Normal Skills *Stout (Allows Durability to further reduce damage when blocking. Requires the user to wear a Full Set of Armor to use.) *Unweighted (Can use all four pieces of heavy armor without a negative modifier unless stated otherwise) *Martial Arts Master (Can only use when completing the Martial Arts Quest. Increases damage with unarmed fighting (includes combo skills that uses unarmed fighting, though only the unarmed parts) by x1.7 rounded up. In addition, when out of combat, whenever you're doing a Strength related activity, you may double your strength modifier. Also, when in combat, your Intelligence goes up by an entire modifier whenever you attempt to find a weakness in an enemy) *Tank (Only available once you reach 100 Durability naturally. When tanking an enemy that does higher damage than your Durability modifier, the damage you’ll take will be that damage minus your Durability modifier divided by 2 rounded down. This passive also does reduce true damage, but of course durability is not applied.) *Willpower defense (Upon a successful block, becomes immune to status effects such as Stun.) *Evolution (Will slowly change the user's appearance over a period of time depending on how much they work to get to that appearance. The type of work will vary depending on what type of appearance you chose) *Powernap (Can only use when completing the Meditation quest on floor 6 by sleeping through the Monk's rambling. After napping, your Health increases by 10% rounded up after every round in combat, and passively increases out of combat as well, until you go to sleep. It takes 10 minutes real time to finish napping out of combat, and 5 rounds in combat. During that time, you cannot do anything else. Absolutely nothing else. If something distracts you while napping you must start all over again) *Will To Live (Gain invulnerability when your Health is supposed to reach 0 for that remaining round only. Can only use once per battle. Takes Priority over Twelve Labors.) *Adrenaline Rush (Gain +5 luck in all rolls at 50% Health and below) *Heavy Metal Armor (+40 Durability with a full set of armor) *Battle Healing (Heals (Max Health)/15 every round in combat only) 'Sword Skills:' Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 6 seconds long. Normal Skills *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) *Instinct (Unarmed only. Always sees an opening in an enemy, and can instinctively take it for a free hit. 4 round cooldown) *Senda (Unarmed only. 1 hit. Quickly jabs the enemy at blinding speeds. -1 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge or counter. The skill also has a 20% (16 or above) chance to disarm the opponent. 4 round cooldown) *Catastrophe Eraser (2-handed weapons only. 5 hit. Five heavy downward slashes that intend to finish the enemy off. Automatically deals critical damage when the enemy is at 20% Health left. 8 round cooldown) Outside System Skills *Romance Meteor (OuSS with Kai) (Replicates Meteor Fall Combo, but instead of throwing a sword, Gergy boosts Kai into the air so she can dive down to attack the Opponent from above as Gergy stuns them with a punch.) *Tank and Switch (OuSS with Kai) (When Gergy takes a hit, either blocking or tanking, Kai either leaps over or goes around Gergy for a free counter attack) *Party Up (OuSS with the entire party) (Everyone lines up in formation, and rushes with ultimate coordination, dealing massive damage with everyone unleashing their sword skills simultaneously. Cools Down after a day and exhausts everyone's turn) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healing Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Roleplay Characters